


Never Mind

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Series: 3 Days Timeline [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, but he also doesn't, he wants to tell, nico is totally in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Nico might secretly have something of a thing for Will, and struggles with whether he should spill his secret or not.





	Never Mind

**Author's Note:**

> iPod Shuffle Tuesday song: Nevermind by Petter & The Pix

Nico had come to the conclusion that he might have a tiny, little thing for Will Solace. At first he did well keeping it a secret; Percy had been good practice and he was now the world champion of hidden feelings. However, unlike with Percy when there had always been the end of the world to contend with, he had spent a lot of unstructured time with Will. And that was when his secret threatened to spill out.

Will hummed when he was distracted. Nico almost never recognised the song. He guessed anyway because he liked how Will laughed at his very wrong suggestions. When Will presented him with an old ipod full of all the songs Will had been humming over the last month - because seriously Neeks you need to catch up and I think you'll love the Ramones - Nico didn't know what to say. He thanked him awkwardly but sincerely, and Will grinned.

"And Will?"

"Uh huh?"

"Never mind."

They sat by the lake, watching the sun dip below the trees. Will was exhausted from his shift at the infirmary, could barely keep his eyes open, but he smiled at all the right points when Nico told him with considerable exasperation about how Cecil was trying to convince one of the new Hermes kids that Nico was an honest to gods vampire.

Eventually Nico broke off.

"Will?" Beams of light splintered through trees and caught in Will's hair and eyelashes, turning him into a literal sunbeam.

"mmm?" He was so beautiful. Too beautiful for him.

"Never mind."

Will didn't get mad often, but he was furious when Nico almost killed himself shadow travelling before he was ready. Nico insisted it was an emergency. Will didn't listen. They were both stubborn, but Nico was slightly worried at how weak he felt so he eventually let Will win and collapsed in the infirmary. When he regained consciousness, the room was full of a warm buttery light and Will Solace was curled in the chair beside his bed.

"Are you awake?" Nico whispered.

"Yeah," Will answered sleepily, with his eyes firmly closed. "What do you need?"

Nico looked at him, almost passed out on the chair and forced his secret back.

"Never mind."

Nico liked looking at the sky when he couldn't sleep but he'd had too many near misses with the harpies to want to risk climbing onto the roof. Will had found out, somehow, and now he was sitting with Nico under a blanket fort, with strings of fairy lights simulating the stars.

"Hey Nico?"

Nico turned to Will. He looked nervous, for some reason, but beautiful too with the reflections of the lights dancing in his eyes.

“Yeah?”

They were so close. He could count every freckle, constellations in their own right. Without thinking Nico closed the remaining distance to meet Will's lips.

He pulled back quickly, stunned at what he'd done, ready for the reprimand. Will only bit his lip and smiled.

"Never mind."


End file.
